I will Win
by HypeKO
Summary: What happens when Light finds L masturbating? He will not take No for a answer He's gonna get what he wants. No matter what Light x L Oneshot! Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote

Characters: Kira x L/ Light x L

Title: I will win

Summary: "You can only have me until you tell me the truth." :P

A/U: Okay its 4:12 and I need to get ready for Drivers Training -3- that starts at 6 so please don't be mad if it looks like I rush, If I get a review I promise to do a alternate version of Light trying to seduce L !

" Light- kun are you sure you're not Kira?" L said with a blank look on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ryuuzaki, I'm not Kira." Light nearly shouted.

"But if you were Kira would you tell me." L looked back at the young man.

"Yes I will tell you if I was Kira." Light rolled his eyes in annoying fashion

"Hm, I suppose but Light if I may ask you something else." The older man said biting his thumb.

"What is it?" Light replied with a small growl.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" The older man said without his facial expression changing, still biting his thumb.

Light's tan face instantly turned cherry pink while words uttered out of his mouth. "Ryuuzaki why are you asking me these questions?" The teen said gripping his soft arm rest on his chair.

"No reason." L got up from his chair and walked back to his room.

"I'm tired I think I shall take a nap." Light's eyes widen

"_Since when did he start sleeping?" _

The brunet thought to himself.

"Light if you need me I will be in the hotel room." Light felt a small evil grin grow across his face.

With L gone he could continue his murderous spree across the world!

As Light took out a piece of paper and turn to the news he noticed the surveillance camera was on, while he went to turn it off he notices Ryuuzaki stripping down.

Lights first instinct told him _"Turn off the cameras" _

But something stopped him. He put the separated piece of the Death note away and gave more attention to the older man on the camera.

**-In L's room- **

L started pulling his shirt up showing off his pale chest, exposing his skinny figure. Slowly L turns his attention to his restricted jeans, as he wiggled out of his restricting clothes his pants drop to the floor in no time. The only things left on his beautiful pale body were his plain boxers. L bought his finger to his mouth slowly sucking away and placing one on his sensitive nipple twisting and slapping it until his nipple was completely erect, he then turned his attention to his other lonely body part. His hand slid into his boxers and started rubbing his soft member.

_Light licked his lips still staring at the older man._ _"Why was this turning him on? He was not gay he liked women!" But the harden member in his pants said otherwise. _

L slowly fished his sensitive member out of his pants and started rubbing the slit of his cock, slowly teasing his hand. He stroked his member with his thumb following the vain that described his hard cock. L moaned as his member start being felt up by his own hand. L pushed his head back as he pumped his member slowly and hard.

With that not being enough L went under his band and got a long black thick stick and a bottle of lube. Slowly L licked his finger twirling his tongue around his finger.

**-Back at the office-**

_Light was on the edge of his seat "I can't do this!" Light got up _

"_Dad Imma just go to bed I'm tired." _

_Unlike L, Light turned the surveillance cameras off so no one could see what was about to happen next._

_As Light approached the hotel room door a loud moan sent an electric wave of pleasure down his spin. "This is gonna be fun." Light thought to himself. _

_Light slowly unlocked the door closing it behind him Light felt like he was playing a game. _

"_Ryuuzaki. Come out come out where ever you areeee." He purred to himself. _

_Light finally found the bedroom where Ryuuzaki has been fucking himself. With a cocky smirk Light walked in the room. _

"Don't take another step" Ryuuzaki said between moans.

"If you take another step closer I will stop." Light had two choices.

A: Just fuck him!

B: Just stare

Light bit his lip. "Tell me what do you want me to do."

"I don't want you, I want Kira."

"We can pretend!"

"I don't enjoy pretending."

Ryuuzaki stretched showing off the black toy in his entrance, "Hm. Sorry to disturb you Light, give me a second to make myself decent." L said getting dressed,

Light stopped L from putting on his pants are stared completely at the naked man in front of him.

"Li.." L was cut off with the strong tan young man's mouth pressed against his. L pushed Light away. "I told you I don't want to engage in any sexual activities with you Light." L looked up to see the young man's eyes change from a beautiful brown to a demon red.

Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand and kissed it. "But my dear Ryuuzaki or should I say L. Lawlient? I am Kira." Light said in a dark voice,

"Hm, I figured." L said in a bold comment.

Light threw L against the bed and got on top of him staring at his large fish eyes.

"So you do want me don't you?" Kira whispered quietly into L's ear, "I want you to….DIE IN HELL." L kicked back trying to push the stronger male away from him. "If i go to hell I'm taking you with me, I will be accepted among the other demons but you will stick out like you do in Japan."

Light pulled down his pants and slowly rubbed his harden abuse member against L's already filled hole.

"What's this?" Kira smirked and ripped out the thick black plastic member from L's ass hole and replaced it with his own.

Soon Light was fully inside L and thrusting in and out.

"L..Light-kun." L moaned. Light rocked his cock in and out L he lost control of his own panting.

"You think teasing me over the camera would make me confess I was Kira?" Light lick the shell of L's ear holding his waist slamming in and out of him.

"Y.. You did admit you were Kira." Light pulled completely out of L's hole and waited. "You should also know L, I can kill everyone on the task force so if you tell anyone about this little incident I will kill everyone, and I will make you do it." Light slammed back into stretched out hole.

"You are mine." L moaned as he felt Light dig his nails deeper into his skin. Light went faster and harder with this thrust. Light grabbed L's chin and kissed him again this time forcing his tongue into the scared man's mouth. "So tell me Lawlient what are you going to do now. You lost I won." Light said kissing L's ear. "But wait there is a twist."

"Light come on out!" Slowly Light appeared from the shadows with his pants down and ….. "wait I just heard we cant do the double rape."

Kira: DAMN IT !

As Light continue thrusting in and out of L slapping his balls against the crack of his ass he finally came and held onto L.

"I own you know." Light kept his penis inside L and went to sleep.

Me: Review and I will make one where Light tries to seduce L! now off to Drivers Ed so I can kill old people! I mean…. Help people in need!

Thanks for reading !


End file.
